projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
In Salt, quests are either being given by various NPC's or can be found by the player itself. Each quest has a completion objective (eg: retrieve a book, kill a certain enemy, etc...) and the vast majority of them also gives unique quest rewards upon completion. Quests Givers The Innkeeper can be found in inns scattered across large uninhabited islands. The same innkeeper will appear at any Inn you visit. You can find the inns easily by looking for beacons at night. Lenvell is an old friend of the Innkeeper and can be found at any inn you visit after you helped the Innkeeper. This NPC gives you the main story quests. The Composer can be found in Inns scattered across islands. The same Composer will appear at any Inn you visit. You can find the inns easily by looking for beacons at night. Merchants can be found scattered across uninhabited islands in wooden huts. Each merchant currently gives only one quest, yet a single quest can be given by several merchants at different locations. The Sea Scholar can be found on uninhabited Islands. His quests revolve around the Sea Scholar's Guild, and as such depending on the player's progression through the questline, he will sell them various unique items related to the guild. The Sea Fisher can be found on uninhabited Islands's beaches. His quests revolve around the Sea Fisher's Guild, and as such depending on the player's progression through the questline, he will sell them various unique items related to the guild. The Sea Hunter can be found on uninhabited Islands. His quests revolve around the Sea Hunter's Guild, and as such depending on the player's progression through the questline, he will sell them various unique items related to the guild. The Sea Treasure Hunter can be found on uninhabited Islands. His quests differ from other NPCs in that he rewards you upon starting the quest, and asks for payment later. The Sea Collector can be found on Uninhabited Islands. His quest revolve around finding a legendary scimitar. The Blacksmith can be found on uninhabited Islands. He will ask the player to retrieve his tools in exchange for a pickaxe capable of mining Obsidian Ore. The Village Trader can be found in trader villages scattered across uninhabited islands. He will ask you to bring him special tokens in exchange for the key required to open the village's chests. The Island Outfitter can be found in trader villages scattered across uninhabited islands. His only quest involves a mysterious ring, the Innkeeper and an ancient cult... The Treasure Hunter can only be found on Desert Islands. He will ask the player to find and return him a buried treasure hidden on the island. The Huntsman can only be found on Jungle Islands. The Huntsman also requires certain quests to be finished before he can be traded with, and mostly trade in Tiger Fangs. The Jungle Fisherman is also only found on Jungle Islands. The Fisherman also requires certain quests to be finished before he can be traded with, and mostly trade in rare Jungle Fish. All Quests (2.0 update) Innkeeper Quests # Inquiries Of An Inn # A Little Off The Top # A Hat For A Hat * Helping The Innkeeper (The old quest line) * Seven Piece of Eights (Side quest) Lenvell Quests # The Search For The Skull # A Cure For The Curse # A Dark Ritual # A Paranoid Fisherman # Into The Jungle # The Key # Summoning Draegan Composer Quests # A Silver Cord # Deer Drum # Oca...What? # For The Flute # A Song Of Vengeance # In Search Of A Song # Lilly's Lockbox Merchant Quests * A Better Brew * A Hard Find * An Old Man's Revenge * An Upper Bloom * Shark Soup * The Spider Queen * The Catch of a lifetime * The Dark Deer * The Loony Light * The Voyager's Maiden * Cover to Cover * Valtuila Lilly * Queen Of The Jungle Sea Scholar Quests # Turtle Theft # Poem From A Pirate # Bring The Bookmark # Ship Building # Philosophical Pursuit # Further Research Sea Fisher Quests # Baiting The Bass # Take Back The Bait # Pursuit Of A Piranha # Bringing Back The Box # Finding The Flotsam # More Fish In The Sea Sea Hunter Quests # Captain's Charm # Betting On A Battlemaster # In Search Of A Spider # Pursuit Of A Poacher # Master Of The Sea # Continuing The Battle Sea Treasure Hunter Quest * Sea Treasure Hunter's Quest Sea Collector Quests # In Search Of A Scimitar # Land Of The Living # The Cursed Queen Blacksmith Quest * Finding the Tools Island Outfitter Quest * The Skull Ring Treasure Hunter Quests * Clothed in Coin * Do or Dig * Getting Cozy * Knot my Problem * More Bang for Your Buck * Open Sesame * Rise to the Challenge * The Nimble Knicker Huntsman Quests # Poacher's Everywhere # Another Annoyance # A Particular Poacher # Man Eater # Ankle Deep in Truth Fisherman Quest * Catching Elusive Joe Path of the Ancients Quest * The Path of the Ancients The Pardon Pusher Quest * The Pardon Pusher Quest The Lost Jewel Quests # In Search Of Adamar # A Scholar's Thirst # The Innkeeper's Secret # The Lost Jewel The Newbie Quest * Sailing Forward Category:Browse Category:Features Category:Quest